


【真遥】你可能不会知道（BE）-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto





	【真遥】你可能不会知道（BE）-lattice

【真遥】你可能不会知道（BE）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】你可能不会知道（BE）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a6668fe)

是《或许我是个喜欢孤独的人》的真琴视角哦，

遥视角戳 [【真遥】或许我是个喜欢孤独的人（BE）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a54ed1f)

BE，建议先阅读遥视角

\------------------------------------分割线----------------------------------

呐，遥。

很抱歉打扰你。

前几天我请假带妻女回岩鸢，因为父亲的心脏病又严重了。自你离开东京，我就没有回来过。时间紧没能看望你的父母，很抱歉。我得知你工作的餐馆的地址，到门口却不敢进去。我的确一眼认出你了，却没有想到你从那个清俊少年变成了胡子拉碴的中年男人。你面无表情工作着，在工作间隙对着另一边的窗口抽烟。我看着你瘦削的背影，抑制了想从后面抱着你的冲动，虽然以前经常这么做，但我知道你现在并不想见我。我现在何尝不是胡子拉碴的中年男人呢，但在你离开的那天，我的时间就静止了，我对你的印象就停留在那时吧。这么说冒犯你了，对不起。

晴子出生的那天东京大暴雨，阴惨惨的天空打雷闪电。妻子难产大出血，我无力地对医生说，大人孩子都要保。医生面无表情离开，凄惨的风声，被拦腰折断的大树倒下的轰隆声，一道又一道闪电划破天空。我突然想起小时候，打雷下雨必须和你在一起。你总在闪电劈下来时就立马捂住我的耳朵。想想就很可笑吧，我真的是从小到大的胆小鬼呢。不过我已经没有你可以依靠，不得不强装坚强去安慰的父母和兰和莲他们，说妻子和女儿一定会没事的。事实上直到现在，我也害怕一切事物的死亡，尤其是自己的亲人。我是胆小鬼，但我是橘家的长子，是哥哥，是父亲，是丈夫，是顶梁柱，必须背负着该承担的职责。这很矛盾吧。遥，如果你还在我身边的话，会不会一边笑话我一边给我……擦眼泪呢。

你不常笑，你每次笑我都视若珍宝。直到那次激烈的争吵，我说了那些道貌岸然的话，本以为会激怒你，但你只是假笑着迎合。我还是不了解你，不明白你什么时候也学会如此虚伪。你顶着那样一张笑脸旋风一般收拾东西，直到出门都没有再看我一眼。在我还没有弄懂你的变化前你就已经离开了。这么多年我主动关闭了接收你消息的一切渠道，父母在电话里提起你我也总是岔开话题。因为，如果你的笑是强装出来的，我宁愿你不笑，让我觉得我还在你身边。

现在的我，或许是个所谓的人生赢家。名牌大学老师，父母健在弟妹可爱，贤惠的妻子乖巧的女儿，工作顺利收入不菲，有房有车。这或许是很多人梦寐以求的生活，但我已疲于应付。每天千篇一律，拖着疲惫的身躯挂着黑眼圈去上课，讲课讲到嗓子哑，永远写不完的教案，处理不完的复杂的人际关系，为了提高职称不停写论文研究自己不感兴趣的东西。晚上睡很晚，好不容易有早睡机会又总是半夜醒来，下意识扭头看枕边人才发现早已不是你。到了假期陪女儿，又总想起原来和你还有兰莲一起玩过家家，心里反而更空虚。倒不如说我平日的忙碌就是为了弥补空虚。女儿一天天长大，如果她知道她喜欢的爸爸心心念念的人与这个家无关，不知道会不会恨我呢。

我和你吵过最大的架是关于我熬夜喝咖啡。你不许我喝咖啡，因为对身体不好。遥，我知道你是关心我的，即使这样，有些事情我也不得不做。除了喝咖啡，还有比如参加聚会联谊之类推脱不掉的事情。久而久之我们的关系渐渐疏远，我本以为等我们离开对方一段时间，就会意识到对方多么重要。结果你离开得那么毅然决然。遥，你累了吧。既然这样，我就离开遥好了。我不会做，让遥难过的事情哦。

和你交往的五年转瞬即逝。每天被你叫起吃热腾腾的早饭，回到家看见你的脸，两个人一起在浴缸里泡澡，你坐在我怀里让我按摩，坐在阳台上吹着晚风头靠头，早晚安，睡前吻，你偶尔说想吃青花鱼的梦话，以及你在我身下双眼噙泪脸颊绯红断断续续喊着我名字的那三个音节的情形。我不能再回忆了。我和妻子自然会做这种事，但像极了某种礼仪，充满着荒谬与虚伪，至少我这么觉得。工作闲下来带妻女出去玩，不止一次幻想过是我们带着我们自己的孩子。这个想法很不合实际吧，我们谁都生不出孩子。很小的时候就被你笑过呢。

我和妻子是母亲介绍认识的。妻子从小父母双亡，我是她唯一的依靠。我对她的看法或许是对妹妹那样。她是大和抚子类型的女人，擅长处理家事。她做的饭让我想起了你，遥，于是我们顺理成章结婚了。我工作忙，晴子都是她在照料。晴子被她教育得很乖很懂事，很小的时候看见我回来了就会跑到门口迎接我。我的妻子，她或许是付出不求回报的人吧，和我原来很像。我何尝不知道遥你对我感情的回报呢，只是，遥累了，那就让遥休息吧。

我突然很想知道你看到这里的表情。一脸惊愕？一脸厌恶？收到前男友来信，尽是夸自己的妻子女儿，应该会面无表情吧。你说我不擅长说谎，至少在你面前是这样。我根本不可能装作生活开心充实的样子自如地与你见面打招呼。如果我没有出生该多好。没有我的话，你会过着属于自己的精彩人生。但是呢，我一出生就会无可救药地爱上你，你也会为了不伤我的心答应与我交往。我至今后悔当时对你表白。我们还是朋友的话，我就可以光明正大地，见到你了。

我是个十足的胆小鬼。我怕我们再次相见，我会不顾一切地把你搂进怀里。你收拾东西离开我没阻拦你，你走之后我没有找你，理由正常又荒诞：我晚上要备课。我何尝不想留在岩鸢陪你一辈子，何尝不想与你一起回岩鸢工作，何尝不想抛开一切找你回来，何尝不想……带着你远走高飞。我有我的梦想，我的抱负。我有我的工作，我的责任。我有我的妻女我的家庭。对不起，我只是个凡人，我不得不回应大众对我的期望。我需要为之负责的东西实在太多，所以我只能丢掉我的心。遥，你恨我吧。

我把我所有的愧疚与思念写成最后这封信。最后一个字结束，我就仍然做回我的人生赢家，每天光鲜着虚伪地生活，挂着徒有其表的微笑，过着我本不愿要的人生。

这封信会被我放在书架的最底层，你小的时候送我的书里。遥，你或许一辈子都不会知道。

我曾是那样的爱你。

遥，请你忘了我吧。如果你还记得我。

以上。  


End.

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

  
2016-03-26  
评论：5  
热度：47

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a54ed1f)  


评论(5)

热度(47)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://zhuzijun277.lofter.com/) [今先生](https://zhuzijun277.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) [South.](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) [South.](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://sangxinbingkuang255.lofter.com/) [喪心病誑™](https://sangxinbingkuang255.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://chengziyawcc.lofter.com/) [是橙子呀](https://chengziyawcc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://echo1846.lofter.com/) [一颗西蓝花🥦](https://echo1846.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://taoxuelejieyixia.lofter.com/) [雪糕华夫饼](https://taoxuelejieyixia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) [千秋Chiaki](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yangyutingting.lofter.com/) [祁卿](https://yangyutingting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://xiaopangzaibianshen.lofter.com/) [小胖在变身！](https://xiaopangzaibianshen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://junqianmo.lofter.com/) [笙歌潇晓](https://junqianmo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yinghualuodideshengyin.lofter.com/) [往生不入](https://yinghualuodideshengyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://1177208.lofter.com/) [Signature](https://1177208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://crayon404.lofter.com/) [PitoPia!](https://crayon404.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://microtna.lofter.com/) [Law](https://microtna.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://allbeauttty.lofter.com/) [戒 斷 反 應](https://allbeauttty.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://yi202308061128131417.lofter.com/) [真心话太冒险](https://yi202308061128131417.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://77tiantian.lofter.com/) [柒柒天天·FoPoTo](https://77tiantian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yipyuensing.lofter.com/) [yipyuensing](https://yipyuensing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) [盘股天地](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) [T.W.](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://asking-1001.lofter.com/) [Akking](https://asking-1001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://terryc63s.lofter.com/) [Terry](https://terryc63s.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://lrrrrrrrrrr.lofter.com/) [鸽](https://lrrrrrrrrrr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://mrsandmanblog.lofter.com/) [造梦先生 ROCZY](https://mrsandmanblog.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://imcccc.lofter.com/) [一晨叔叔1chen](https://imcccc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://sengen.lofter.com/) [SenGen·LoFoTo](https://sengen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://jeanjean123.lofter.com/) [Jean菁](https://jeanjean123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://jinglephoto.lofter.com/) [Jingle摄影•FoPoTo](https://jinglephoto.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://icehan.lofter.com/) [夌寒](https://icehan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://eternalfree.lofter.com/) [pho](https://eternalfree.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://lexi621.lofter.com/) [Lexi额妹子嘤](https://lexi621.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://baggiolaosan.lofter.com/) [上岸嘘嘘的鱼Humming Fish](https://baggiolaosan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://coolhunting.lofter.com/) [COOLHUNTER](https://coolhunting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://ker15.lofter.com/) [柯九睿](https://ker15.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://mo12old.lofter.com/) [Moraduke·Koala](https://mo12old.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://qiudaofish.lofter.com/) [邱冠巾](https://qiudaofish.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
